The Unfaithful
by xloveforeverx
Summary: Justin is head over heels in love with a girl. Problem is it's his wife's sister and she's married to his worst enmey. He tries to forget about his feelings for Stephanie, but as he gets closer it gets harder to stop falling love with her. He wants to save her from the life she has, but at what cost?


**AN: New/Old Story that I really like, but it hasn't done the greatest. I know I have other stories, but my laptop Tyle hasn't been nice to me so I have been writing on my school laptop Jason. So, most of those stores are over til I can get them back, because I had half the next chapter written on most. So, love you guys. happy reading :) **

-Justin-

Her blonde hair was so tempting, I just wanted to wrap it around my hand tight, run my fingers through it. Her smile was beyond beauty with those blood red lips just begging me to kiss them. I wanted to. I wanted her to bad. The things I wanted to do to that girl. Man, the things that I could do to that girl. There was one problem and that problem had his arm around her. She was smiling and giggling as he said something to her kissing her cheek. I could feel something hit the edge of my stomach. It was a knife cutting into my core. I wanted her to giggle as I put my arm around her. I wanted to kiss that warm sweet cheek. I bet she tasted delicious like licorice. Her tongue like candy. I wanted her so bad, but it was so wrong. She was married to my best friend and I was married to her sister, but I can't help myself when she sits across from me in those daisy dukes and high heels, her double D's shown perfectly in her pink low cut top.

"Babe," a sweet voice came in ripping me from my thoughts. It was Lena, standing there with a drink in hands. "Are you going to get something to drink?" She asked me. "Erna said that the more drinks the merrier." She giggled.

I nodded, "Can you get me a couple of beers baby girl?" I asked looking up at her. I looked right in her blue eyes making my brown ones sad. She sighed getting up again and going to get me some beers. "Thanks baby girl." My eyes moved back to Stephanie. Nick had left to go help Joe with something so it was just me and her. She was doing her normal, watching tv without even noticing I was there. I moved closer to her sitting next to her. "Hey, " I breathed. She giggled the sweetest giggle in the world.

"Justin, that tickles." She said with a laugh.

"Oh, you think that tickles," I said in a deep sexy voice. I moved closer to her and began to tickles her sides. She jumped up into the air and then back down on the couch. I tickled her more making her wiggle all around. Her giggles getting louder as she started kicking me. "Hey Hey." I pushed her feet out of my face. "Get those stinky things out of my face." I said with a laugh.

"Oh you are going to get it now." She attacked me with her feet putting it under my nose. I grabbed them. They were smooth to my touch and I could feel sparks fly. They weren't there while Lena was around at all. They never have been, but Stephanie was different. I could feel sparks every time we touched. She started hitting me trying to get me to let go of her. I tickled her foot. She squealed.

"Let go of me Justin." She squealed laughing.

"Say the magic words." I said still tickling her.

"NEVER" She yelled trying hard to get her foot out of my grip. I just tighten my grip around her foot. I pulled her closer to my body and moved my hand up her legs tickling under her thigh. That was the most ticklish spot for a girl. I smiled as she jumped hitting me. "Fine Fine, Justin is an amazing guy and I will never be like him."

"Thank you, " I let her go.

She straighten herself, "You are such a jerk." She hit my chest playfully taking another drink of her beer.

"Watch it girl, or I'll get you worse"I winked at her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Ooh, I am shaking in fear. What are you going to do to me Bieber?"

"Don't get me going." I said just inches away from her face. She rolled her eyes nad grabbed her beer again.

"Whatever biebs." She said hitting me gently her eyes going back to the TV. I watched her as she the beer hit her throat letting it roll down. She downed the whole thing in a second. She had that Wisconsin blood in her for sure. I pulled down on my pants one way to make sure that I didn't have a boner. She was so hot that it was hard not to when she was around. "Stop feeling yourself up." She said. She reached over me to put her drink down. She knew I could see all the way down her shirt. "Keep dreaming pretty boy." She said with a laugh.

"I don't have to dream since you love to just give a show to everyone who looks."

She gave me the weirdest look in the world, "Are you saying I am a stripper? Oh, I am so telling Lena. LENA!"

I tackled her shutting her mouth, "Watch it, Jonas." She started trying to fight me off, but I pinned her down. Lena and Erna came in a bit later. They looked at us to so weird.

"He was trying to rape me," Stephanie yelled half laughing. I was still ontop of her with her arms pinned down.

"You can't rape the willing little girl." I chuckled. She stuck her tongue out at me. I wanted to bite it and I would if Lena wasn't standing right there.

"You two are so weird," Erna said rolling her eyes. Lena sat down next to me really close. Nick followed in behind them and sat next to Steph only to have her sit on his lap. I could feel something hit my stomach so I put Lena on my lap. Stephanie bit her bright red lip, she was trying not to look jealous. She didn't hide it well though.

"So, when is the real party going to begin, Erna?" The cocky son-of-bitch Nick said.

She shruged, "When Joe gets home with the rest of the people. Its just us like normal otherwise."

"Why are we having a party again?" Stephanie said taking a sip out of Nick's beer.

"Just because you are from Wisconsin doesn't mean you can drink more then your weight again. You remember what happened last time?" Erna raised an eyebrow at her. "And we are having a party because Joe got a promotion."

"I know what I am doing sister," Stephanie rolled her eyes at her sister. "Don't lecture me mother."

"Whatever," Erna walked out of the room once her phone started to ring in her pocket. "Nick take that fucking beer away from her."

"Nick, take this beer away from me and I will kill you." She said pretending to bite his hand. I could tell this was going to be a great party tonight.


End file.
